memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Affliction (episode)
While Enterprise visits Earth for the launch of Columbia, Phlox is kidnapped and forced to help the Klingons deal with a grave threat toward their species. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Teaser A Klingon scientist works in a laboratory, watched by a Klingon observer and a guard. A representation of a DNA helix is displayed behind the scientist. A door opens and a Klingon criminal is led into the laboratory by several officers of the Klingon Empire. Claiming that his death sentence was commuted, the criminal demands to speak with the magistrate who presided over his trial. The Klingon officers strap him to a chair and hang a vial of green liquid above his head, which they inject him with. Confused, the criminal wails as his head ridges pulsate and begin to dissolve. Act One :"Captain's starlog, November 27, 2154. We've returned home for the official launch of our sister ship, ''Columbia. On a personal note, I'll also be saying goodbye to one helluva chief engineer."'' Returning to Earth, Enterprise finds the NX class starship Columbia in the orbital drydock facility, undergoing final preparations for her maiden voyage. Meanwhile, Commander Tucker is packing a Technical Manual for Enterprise into a bag. He stops to look through a window as the construction work to Columbia is being completed. When T'Pol enters his quarters, Trip remarks that the new starship is beautiful. The Vulcan states that Enterprise and Columbia are virtually identical, although Trip claims that an experienced engineer can see the differences. Tucker notifies T'Pol of a "going away party" in the mess hall later and asks if she will be there. T'Pol says she doesn't understand the logic for the engineer's departure and Trip eventually explains that he will find serving aboard Columbia challenging. He claims that T'Pol is not the reason for his transfer and that there other considerations in his life apart from her. Background Information * This episode attempts to explain the makeup change in Klingons between TOS and Star Trek: The Motion Picture, which has been acknowledged as canon since DS9's "Trials and Tribble-ations". * The bridge plan for the Columbia duplicates that of the alternate Enterprise from E%C2%B2. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Links and References Main Cast * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * John Billingsley as Dr. Phlox * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed * Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather * Linda Park as Hoshi Sato * Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III Guest Cast * John Schuck as Antaak * James Avery as K'Vagh * Ada Maris as Erika Hernandez * Eric Pierpoint as Harris * Terrell Tilford as Marab * Kate McNeil as Collins * Brad Greenquist as Alien #1 * Derek Magyar as Kelby * Marc Worden as Klingon prisoner * Seth MacFarlane as Rivers References Augments; Biggs; Boshar; chef; ''Columbia''; court martial; Denobula; Denobulans; dilithium matrix; disruptors; Gardner, Admiral; Hur'q; IME; Jennings, Captain; katra; Klingons; Klingon Defense Forces; Klingon Empire; Klingon High Council; Klingonese; Levodian flu; MACOs; "Madame Chang's"; Mazarites; metagenics; microdyne coupler; N'Vak colony; Orions; Pierce; Proxima colony; quartermaster; Qu'Vat colony; Republic; Rigelians; Rigelian language; Rigelian freighter; Royal Navy; San Francisco; Section 31; Soong, Arik; Starfleet Operations; Starfleet Security; Strong; Surak; targ; Tiburon; transporter; Vulcans; Vulcan mind meld; warp field specialist; Xenobiology; Xindi. Category:ENT episodes